Escucha Lo Que Siento
by AmericanDarkness
Summary: ¿Porqué no es fácil expresar lo que realmente se siente? El era un Uchiha, aun asi, no quería asustar a alguien como...ella.


**H**ola! =D no soy quien para aparecer por aquí, no después de tener tan abandonado mi otro fic Uu pero tengo serios problemas de inspiración, ni siquiera puedo pintar algo decente en mi clase de arte, mi maestro ya hasta se preocupa. Whatever a lo que vengo.  
Les traigo este Song-Fic, inspirada en una canción que simple y sencillamente me encanto, la ame, y adore. Me costo un poco entender realmente el significado de esta canción y de hecho aun no la entiendo bien, pero aun sigo tratando de descifrarla. Espero sea de su agrado esta pequeña historia, y toda clase de criticas constructivas son bien recibidas.

**W**arning(?): _Los personajes que verán a continuación no son de mi pertenencia, y tampoco la letra de la canción, todo a sus respectivos dueños, song fic sin fines de lucro -Aun no entiende que significa eso.- Algunas faltas de ortografía pueden ser notados, pero vean la bandera, soy más gringa de lo que se imaginan. Uu_

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

De nuevo esa maldita frustración lo agobiaba, ¿qué no podía tener paz y tranquilidad por un momento? él solo era un humano más en ese estúpido mundo. Pateo una lata que se encontraba en su camino, como si eso fuera a quitar el coraje que tenia, paso su mano por su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos, y llevándola a sus negros cabellos.

-Mujeres...¿Quien demonios las entiende.- Siguió su camino, sin percatarse que era seguido, muy de cerca.

_Ya no se si piensas en mi  
Conoces muy poco de mi  
Pero yo te quiero decir  
Te sueño desde que te vi_

¿Por qué él tenía que sufrir por amor? El amor es para estúpidos, y una prueba viviente, era su amigo Naruto. ¡Pero por Dios! él era Sasuke Uchiha, un casanova, muchas veces le dijeron que si ser casanova fuera una profesión, el sería más que el mejor. Pero no, en una de sus tantas fiestas nocturnas tuvo que conocerla, a _ella_ quien se enamora de su mejor amigo, y el simplemente es un cero a la izquierda. El conocía muchas cosas sobre ella, pero ella no sabía nada sobre él.

-Soy un estúpido.- Esta vez, golpeo un póster de luz que se encontraba a su lado, todo seguía igual. Metió sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón negro, cerrando sus ojos y retomando su camino. El no era así, nunca perdía la calma, siempre sabía que hacer, él no era el amigo estúpido descontrolado, ese era el trabajo de Naruto.

Por un momento pensó que podía seguir y llegar tranquilo a su hogar, esa noche no quería saber nada sobre fiestas, o mujeres, solo quería llegar a casa y relajarse, pero, su paz se fue, cuando por fin se percato de que le seguían. Disimulo el no saber nada aun, y aumento su paso, doblo en la siguiente esquina, pegándose a la pared, para atrapar a quien le seguía. Grata fue su sorpresa al observar unos ojos blancos que le observaban sorprendidos y algo asustados, al verse descubierta por ese azabache, que ahora, le tenia presa pegada a la fría y húmeda pared.

-Tú...- Susurro el moreno aun sorprendido, no sabía exactamente que hacer. ¿Soltarla? ¿Besarla? ¿Preguntarle que hacía siguiéndole? o simplemente, soltarla y largarse de ahí. Eso ultimo sonó mas tentador que la segunda opción. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Bien, ahora no sabía por que su cuerpo y mente actuaban contra su voluntad, al parecer sus emociones no estaban de acuerdo ese día.

-Y...yo...- Su voz comenzó a temblar, sería mejor irse. La soltó suavemente, y le dio la espalda. -Vete a casa.- Interrumpió el moreno.

-No.- Esta vez la voz de la morena había sonado...diferente.

_Y no es fácil esperar  
La distancia me va a matar  
Aquí sin ti  
Quisiera el tiempo hacer volar_

-Tsk, has lo que quieras.- Estaba dispuesto a marcharse antes de cometer una locura, la tenía tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Sus puños se cerraron inconscientemente, mientras comenzaba a caminar...

-¡Espera!- Grito la morena, de ojos como la misma luna, una luna que le envidiaba de que esos ojos fueran aun más hermosos. Y él como un estúpido, paraba su caminar, esperando a que ella hablara, y le dejara en paz, no quería seguir sintiendo ese extraño dolor en su pecho, en su corazón. -¿Porqué Sasuke-kun?- Fueron las simples palabras que soltó la morena.

-No sé a que te refieres, y si es todo lo que tienes que decír...-

-Sasuke-kun sabe perfectamente de que hablo.- La morena se paro frente al moreno sorprendiéndolo. -Sasuke-kun esta siendo diferente, actuando diferente, ya no es el mismo...- Termino susurrando la morena, bajando su mirada, pues quería ocultar ese sonrojo que apareció en su rostro.

-No sé de que hablas Hyuuga.- Volvió a repetir el moreno, teniendo fijamente la mirada en ella, entonces la vio temblar y no le soporto más. La tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar, jalando a una Hinata Hyuuga muy confundida, pues no sabía a donde se dirigían.

Siguieron caminando en silencio por las oscuras calles de Tokyo, Hinata sin poder ver a Sasuke, mientras trataba de igualar su paso, y el moreno, con un solo pensamiento fijo, hacerla entender de una vez lo que provoca en él.

_No sabes lo que haces sentir  
Me duele que no estés aquí  
Contigo seria feliz  
Ven dime que sientes por mi_

Terminaron llegando al departamento del moreno, la chica se sonrojo violentamente, tanto que el moreno le observo, entrando a su departamento la apego a la puerta con algo de fuerza, mientras inclinaba su cabeza y mirarle fijamente.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta Hinata Hyuuga de lo que provocas en mi?- Hablaba de forma apresurada, como si no quisiera decir lo que estaba diciendo, pero es que de hecho, eso pasaba, no quería sentirse tan humillado, desprotegido, pues algo muy bien sabido para todo el mundo, es que Sasuke Uchiha nunca iba en serio con ninguna chica, todas eran para diversión, y de ahí nada más pasaba, Hinata aun no podía comprender que es lo que pasaba, y el moreno al ver la expresión de su rostro, tuvo que ser un poco mas claro.

-No te das cuenta que eres diferente, no te das cuenta de que existo, y todo ¿porqué? por estar viendo al imbécil de Naruto.- Le había soltado, dejandole ahí recargada en la puerta, ella sin saber que hacer, mientras escuchaba las palabras del moreno. -Conozco muchas cosas sobre ti, pero tu no sabes mucho sobre mi.- Continuo el moreno, mientras se giraba al gran ventanal que había en su departamento.

Hinata desviaba su mirada, ahora comprendía mucho ahora, y por instantes se quedo observando la silueta del moreno, y fue cuando se percato, de que su piel era tan blanca como la de ella, pues la luz de la luna le iluminaba totalmente, su cabello negro azabache, parecía brillar aun siendo tan rebelde, lucia tan relajado con sus ojos cerrados, también puedo notar el arete de diamante en su oreja derecha, dándole ese toque rebelde que a muchas volvía locas. Y sin darse cuenta, el tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas se volvió mas fuerte.

-Olvidalo.- Escucho la voz del moreno, sonaba cansado, y se veía cansado también.

-Pe...pero...-

-¡Que lo olvides!- Grito el moreno, volteando violentamente a la morena, que ahora parecía querer llorar.

_Y no quiero reprochar  
quiero el tiempo regresar  
Soledad déjame en paz  
La quiero poder besar_

Le había gritado que se fuera de su hogar, ese lugar tan solitario y frió, pero, no se sentía bien, sentía que había destrozado a la flor mas delicada y hermosa del mundo, así era Hinata, y él era el monstruo que la había destrozado sin delicadeza. Ahora quería regresar el tiempo al momento en que ella le hablo en la calle, para simplemente ignorarla, y seguir en su soledad, en su oscuridad, de donde nunca podría salir, pero estúpidamente, quería salir tras ella, buscarla, pedirle perdón, decirle que él era un imbécil que no merecía la lagrimas de alguien como ella.

Aun más molesto, se sentó en el sofá, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y revolviendo sus azabaches cabellos rebeldes, tenia que pensar con la mente fría, él no era así, no se preocupaba por los demás, solamente por él mismo, pero recordó, ella es diferente, es especial, y solo por que es especial no se enamoro de él, no cayo ante sus pies con unas lindas palabras que él dijera. Su orgullo Uchiha hacia acto de presencia, no podía disculparse, sabia que tarde o temprano el primo de la morena llegaría a su casa y le golpearía por hacerle llorar pero...

-Ella no es nada mio.- Recordó el moreno, ella tenia la culpa por aparecer así de la nada frente a él diciéndole tales cosas. -Ella es una simple conocida.- Trataba de auto-convencerse. -Pero...¡Maldita seas Hinata!- Grito molesto mientras se levantaba, y salia corriendo de su hogar.

_No se si piensas en mi  
Yo quiero hacerte sentir  
Que tu lugar es aquí  
Déjame entrar y entregarte  
Yo te quiero aquí  
_

Pronto comenzó a llover, pero era una lluvia ligera, nada fuera de otro mundo en esas épocas del año, ahora estaba preocupado, mientras bajaba por el elevador, recibió una llamada de Neji Hyuuga, el primo de Hinata, preocupado por ella, que no había llegado luego de que fue a buscarle.  
Se sentía mas estúpido que antes, ese día no era el día de la morena, ese día se anuncio el compromiso de Naruto y Sakura, Hinata fue fuerte, y felicito a ambos de buena gana y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. El le había observado como siempre, sin que nadie lo notara, pero como él sabia, Hinata debía estar destrozada por dentro, aun así, decidió partir de esa fiesta, no tenía ganas de nada. Y al poco salir fue cuando toda esa pesadilla comenzó.

-¿Donde estas...?- Susurraba el moreno, mientras gritaba su nombre, comenzaba a desesperarse por no poder encontrarla. -¡HINATA!- Termino llegando a un parque, ya había caminado por mas de 2 horas, y la lluvia aun seguía, pero ahora era peor.  
Su cabello se pegaba a su piel, y ahora era un poco más complicado poder observar con esa gran lluvia.

-Solo...solo quiero que...este bien.- Susurraba el moreno, cayendo de rodillas.

_Y no te quiero asustar  
Si te digo la verdad  
Me gustas para mucho y mas  
Yo quiero en tus brazos estar_

El nunca había entrado en la desesperación, pero ahora lo estaba, nuevas emociones nunca experimentadas aparecían amontonarse en su pecho, y no sabia con exactitud a cual reaccionar. Pero, se levanto, seguiría buscándola, aun que muriera de hipotermia, aun que muriera... seguiría buscándola.

Y como si Dios, por primera vez estuviera de su parte...la vio. Lucia cansada y débil; fue la peor visión a sus ojos, corrió a ella, y se poso a su lado.

-Hinata...-Susurraba el moreno, -Hinata despierta por favor.- Hablaba el moreno, mientras la abrazaba a su cuerpo. -¿Sabes? Soy un imbécil, no quiero asustarte si te digo la verdad, te quiero de verdad, y no se que demonios hacer con esto que siento, ¿no podías ser como las demás, y caer en mis brazos?- Eran las palabras que el moreno susurraba, mientras caminaba con ella en sus brazos rumbo a su departamento, ella seguía viva, no lo dudaba, pero quería decirle, todo lo que no podía decir abiertamente.

-No...si hubieras caído a mis brazos, no serias tu.- Sonrió irónico el moreno, -¿Nunca escuchaste lo que siento yo por ti? ¿Qué me muero por besarte?- Poco a poco, iba quedándose sin energías, pero llegaría a su hogar, y pondría a la morena a salvo. Pero el moreno nunca se dio cuenta, que la morena estaba despierta, escuchando todo lo que él le decía, llorando en silencio, llorando nuevamente por él.

_Te voy a contar que es lo que siento por ti  
Escucha lo que siento nadie mas lo va a sentir  
Cuando estés sola acuérdate mucho de mi  
Que cuando yo lo hago mi alma vuela a ti  
_

Habían llegado a su departamento, la recepcionista al verlos se preocupo bastante, así que ayudo al moreno lo más que pudo y en lo que el moreno se cambiaba en el baño la recepcionista cambio a Hinata por ropa seca, que el moreno le había dado.  
Hinata abrió sus ojos, dándose cuenta que estaba nuevamente en casa del moreno, pero con ropa que no era suya, y se sonrojo de tan solo imaginar al moreno cambiándole de ropa, pero cayo en cuenta, que él no era así, él podía parecer un chico malo en el exterior, pero sabía que él era bueno, se lo había demostrado muchas veces, y le había observado tal y como era.

Lentamente se paro dándose cuenta que solo portaba una camisa del moreno, que le que cubría solo hasta mitad de sus muslos, avergonzándose de sobre manera, pero, tenia que arreglar ese malentendido hoy. Salio de la habitación, observando que el moreno que solo llevaba su pantalón de pijama y aun siendo altas horas de la madrugada seguía despierto, viendo llover. Llego justamente detrás de él cuando susurro su nombre, observo como el moreno se sobre salto.

-Deberías estar durmiendo.- Trato de fingir desinterés, quería que ella se fuera, no pensar más en ella.

-Sasuke-kun.- Susurro nuevamente, quería que volteara y le viera a los ojos. -Te escuche.- Volvió a hablar ella.

-¿A que te refieres?- El moreno sabia perfectamente de que hablaba, o eso creía, no sabia exactamente si ella le había escuchado decir tantas idioteces.

-Sasuke-kun malentendió todo.- ¿Qué es lo que él había malentendido? ¿Las intenciones de ella? -Yo nunca estuve enamorada de Naruto-kun.- Eso basto para que el moreno volteara a verla totalmente, ella lucia tan avergonzada. -Si...siempre... Sa..sas...- No podía continuar, ella ahora sabía lo que el moreno realmente sentía pero no su timidez no le estaba permitiendo decir lo que quería, pero... al levantar su mirada, observo a Sasuke frente a ella, y antes de darse cuenta, el moreno le estaba besando.

Fue algo tan cálido y dulce, frió y amargo ¿Cómo describirlo? ni ella lo sabía.

-Tenía miedo.- El moreno se separo de ella, pegando su frente gentilmente con la de ella, cerrando sus ojos, oliendo su delicada fragancia, sintiendo el calor que su cuerpo emanaba. -Miedo de asustarte, de apartarte de mi lado, de que te fueras con el dobe...de quedarme aun más solo, siempre creí...siempre creí que al que observabas era a él.- La abrazo tan fuerte, no quería saber que era un sueño y que al despertar ella no estaría a su lado.

-Siem...siempre he visto a Sasuke-kun.- Su voz era un susurro aun mas delicado, estaba avergonzada, lo sabía perfectamente. -Pe...pero Sas...Sasuke-kun es...- Se quedo muda, no dijo nada más, pues ciertamente, sabía como era el moreno realmente. Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso y se aparto un poco de ella, tomándole del mentón para que le viera a los ojos.

-¿Un qué?- Pregunto algo divertido, ella era real, lo sabia...lo sentía. -¿Un estúpido casanova que se enamoro de un ángel de ojos mas hermosos y brillantes que la luna?- La voz del moreno era suave, y apreciaba el sonrojo de la morena, tomo una de sus delicadas manos, y la llevo hacia el pecho desnudo del moreno, colocandola donde estaba su corazón. -¿Escuchas lo que siento?- Susurro finalmente, antes de volverla a besar.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**T**ake **C**are 


End file.
